


Mysterious Guest

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, RFA Party, or could it be something more...? hehehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You were speaking to guests at the party, and introducing yourself to everyone. However, one fellow RFA member is on edge, and there is a mysterious guest who catches your interest...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This was an anonymous request from tumblr!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/173765521008/ummm-am-i-allowed-to-make-a-request-id-love-to)

The RFA party was in full swing, and you had been asked by Jumin to go about, introduce yourself to the guests, and ask how they were feeling with the party. It was a relief for you, as after spending eleven days in a stranger’s apartment with only the same five (occasionally six) people to speak to, it was wonderful to be able to properly socialise.

As you were strolling around, you couldn’t help but notice that Seven was slightly on edge, glancing around and tugging at his shirt’s collar. His glasses had slightly steamed up as he appeared to be sweating, and his neatened hair was starting to return to it’s typical dishevelled state as he kept running his hand through it. It worried you greatly, seeing one of the most cheerful and upbeat members of the RFA in such a panic.

With a concerned frown on your face, you approached him and flicked his forehead lightly to make him snap to attention. “Hey hey, God Seven… What’s the matter with you? Lost your chips?” You hoped that joking around would be enough to bring forth a grin and a joke in return, but… you were given a quiet sigh.

“If only… I just didn’t get much sleep last night and it’s pretty busy in here… Hah… It feels almost like somebody is keeping an eye on me...”

“You didn’t sleep? Well it’s no wonder that you feel like that! You’re probably hallucinating, Mister ‘lolololol let’s hack until I drop’.”

Seven’s lip turned up at one of the corners slightly, before he pulled his glasses off and gave them a quick wipe. “Yep… Probably…” He then carefully placed his glasses back onto his nose, before he _finally_ put on his trademark grin. “But don’t worry about me! I shall rejuvenate with the power of PhD Pepper!”

Once Seven had quickly made his presence scarce, you began to return to your previous task of speaking to the guests. By this point, many of them had gravitated towards where Zen had started singing, so you decided to focus on those who weren’t fluttering around the musical actor. From the corner of your eye, there was one guest who caught your attention in particular, so you went over to him.

He was… Well, he seemed to be silently scanning the crowds, as though he was trying to look for somebody. Despite that, he seemed to be aware of your presence beside him. “It’s rude to stare. Can’t you find somebody else to hassle…?”

“I- I was staring? I’m so sorry… I was just in the middle of speaking to guests, so I thought I would speak to you too… Are you looking for somebody?” You then awkwardly followed his eyes as they stopped moving, and confusion filled your face. “Are you looking for Luciel? Are you one of the guests which he forwarded to me?”

The man began to lean against a wall, and rolled his eyes. “You could say that, yes… But what I am doing here is of none of your business, Miss-” He fell silent, and suddenly reached out for your wrist. “Wait… You’re  _her._ Apartment lady which he stopped working over…” His voice was hushed but at the same time seemed somewhat hostile, before he quickly began walking somewhere… still keeping a firm grasp of your arm.

“Excuse me, but- But guests aren’t allowed that way-!”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I’m _not_ a guest.” You then began to panic then – a man who was _not_ a guest, _somehow_ got into the party, and _knew_ Seven had hold of you, and was dragging you somewhere! _No wonder Seven was on edge, he must have knew that this person was here-!_ “Hmm… Things should be quiet here. Now...” He let go of your wrist once he had pulled you into a storage room filled with seats, letting you slightly stumble forward into one of the unstable stacks. 

Before you could pull yourself up properly, there was a slight  noise behind you. “What do you know of Agent 707’s work, MC? I know that you’re the whole reason he’s been neglecting his tasks – I’ve been made to keep an eye on you when I had to force him to get it done. How did you become associated with him?”

You slowly turned around, and instinctively raised your arms slightly at the sight of the taser which was being pointed at you. “H- How do you know my name…?” A slight tremble began to take over your body as the dim light of the room meant that you could only really see the weapon, the man’s silhouette, and narrowed eyes. 

“The exact same way that I know that you joined the RFA by conveniently stumbling into an apartment which was meant to be a secret, that you are very thorough with cleaning that dusty old place, that you have a tendency to wake up at 3am, and eat some rubbish food at times probably because you were stuck in that apartment for almost two weeks. Oh, and that you wear some very nice outfits- Wait wait wait… This isn’t about that… This is about what you know of 707’s work. It’s your turn to speak, MC.”

You blinked slightly at the plethora of knowledge which this man knew of you, before gulping. “I- I know that it’s meant to be dangerous but he never says what it is-” Then you thought… Seven had mentioned a good few times about the lone person who was allowed into his home, and he had asked to keep an eye on the apartment security… “And… That you’re probably that ‘Mary Vanderwood the 3rd’ he speaks of… His… maid? That’s stupid...”

Vanderwood raised an eyebrow, before lowering his weapon. “Well he definitely calls me a maid at times… And at least I know that you possess some sense, in knowing how idiotic that is. Tch.”  He then folded his arms, and leaned back against the door. “So, at least I know that you’re not  _much_ of a threat… I wouldn’t want to have to eliminate somebody like you. It’s not often you meet like-minded, nice, and somewhat… good looking people...”

_Why on earth was your face heating up?! He had just spoke about the fact that he could have killed you there and then, but you were **blushing** at the complements?! _

“God, is the light in here any better? Where are those switches to turn them on… Oh, and don’t think of trying to run, I still have more to ask you.” Eventually, more lights began to turn on as you heard the click of the switches, which made you bite your lip as Vanderwood returned his attention to you. “Now… How do I know that you’re not going to tell people about this if I let you leave? And… are you overheating in here?”

You then realised that your face was still bright red, so frantically, you sat down on a chair not stacked up, and covered your face through embarrassment… starting the red-face cycle all over again.  However, you felt his hand rest on the top of your head, alongside him giving off a quiet sigh. “God, calm down… Take your time, we’ve probably got a good few minutes before 707 finds us here.”

After about a minute of pulling yourself together, you took a deep breath and  moved your hands away from your face. “I wouldn’t tell… I- I promise that I wouldn’t… I’d even let you watch over me if it means you know that I won’t say anything...”

“Hmm… Well, that’s an interesting proposition… But that would interfere in _my_ work. It’s bad enough that I have to act like 707’s parent, and have had to spend a lot of time watching you on security footage...” He then stepped back once more, before scowling. “Maybe I could keep you with me… That would work… It would also make 707 get his work done, knowing that you’re-”

The door suddenly swung open, and there was a loud sigh. “Wow, MC! You really shouldn’t disappear like-!” You saw Seven stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as he mouthed ‘Vanderwood’. “O- Oh, MC, I see you’ve met my maid, Mary! Haha, getting some cleaning advice from her-?!”

“I know that _his_ name is Vanderwood, Seven. And that calling him a maid just because you tend to slack off is a bit stupid… And according to Vanderwood, I’m actually pretty good at cleaning, based on what he saw me do in Rika’s apartment.”

Seven seemed a bit overwhelmed and confused at this strange meeting of both you and his colleague,  and the colour drained from his face when Vanderwood pulled you up to your feet, and took hold of your shoulders from behind you. “Yes, she’s a pretty good woman… It’s a shame she works a lot harder than you, agent. And also a shame that she’s mine now, as she’s too much of a risk to the agency.”

_ His?! What was he even talking about…? _

Before you could question anything, Yoosung suddenly appeared in the doorway, out of breath as he looked between you and Seven. “There you two are! Everyone was getting worried because both of you went missing!” Yoosung was his typical cheerful self as he then ran over to you, and looked at Vanderwood who was still holding onto you. “Ooh, who is this, MC?”

Before you could even  _ think  _ of a response, Vanderwood had started speaking. “I couldn’t help but come to the party to speak to MC, it’s scary when your girlfriend goes missing for eleven days… We just wanted a bit of time to catch up alone, isn’t that right, dear?” Your eyes widened at the excuse he had come up with to say instead of ‘I work with Seven’… He said that you were his  _ girlfriend?! _

“Aww, cute! We should leave them alone then, Seven! Come on, there’s some chips waiting for us in the main hall!”

“Yes, you two had better _get lost…_ You don’t want to get all embarrassed near us lovebirds, do you?” He then took hold of your chin and turned your head back towards him, and moved his lips close to yours. However, he whispered something to you quickly. “ _Play along, and I will keep your presence a secret from the agency...”_

You slightly nodded, before you were caught by surprise anyway as he suddenly  _ kissed  _ you to keep up his act, waiting for Yoosung to leave and for Seven to back off slightly horrified by the unfolding scenes. As soon as they were gone, you were out of breath and even more flustered than previously as you quickly put distance between yourself and Vanderwood.

“Wh- What was that for?! C- Calling me your girlfriend, and kissing me?!”

“First thing I thought of. Can’t blame me though… Anyone would be lucky to have a woman such as yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were sat in silence as you stared out of the window through the passenger side of Seven’s car, clinging to your bag of belongings as you anxiously awaited what was to come. You had proven yourself a potential threat through knowing about Seven and Vanderwood’s dangerous job… _and threats had to be contained._

Fortunately the rest of the RFA were clueless about Seven’s job, they assumed that he just did a bit of hacking for a few random clients and provided digital security for companies… _Not that he was working for a highly secretive and confidential agency._ You knew for a fact that things wouldn’t stand if, say, Jumin was in this sort of situation. He had money and C&R to fall back on… You didn’t though.

“Hey, uh… If it makes you feel any better, I have a lot of comfort food at my bunker? It’s not all bad-”

“Bet you don’t have windows though… Fresh air, a nice room that lets sunlight in...”

“I...” Seven fell silent as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel lightly, before giving in with a sigh. “No. I don’t. But I could try and take you out at times… I’m sure lovely Mary- Uh, Vanderwood wouldn’t mind either...” You noticed as you glanced over to him that he simply couldn’t keep eye contact with you. _He felt guilty that all of this happened… You could easily enough tell that._

As the city eventually turned into the occasional house, and eventually the lush green trees of the country, you began to feel overwhelmed with fear and sadness. Once a tear began to slip down your face though, the car stopped. There was an almost rubbery sound as Seven tightened his grip of the wheel, before his glasses slipped off his nose and onto his lap. “I… I never should have let you stay in that apartment. I should’ve made you leave… Dammit! This is all my fault!”

“S- Seven...” You had to shake your head then. _It wasn’t his fault… It was the hacker who sent you there in the first place!_ “Don’t… Who knows what that person who sent me there could’ve done if I didn’t listen...”

Silence took over the car once more, before the scenery began to slowly move on once more.

_Seven didn’t even speak for the rest of the journey._

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Your arrival at the bunker was… scary. For one, the car stopped at an isolated part of the woods, where the city was just about visible in the distance, but too far away for you to try and walk back there. On top of that, Vanderwood was stood waiting, looking impatient. His face softened at the sight of you stepping out of the car, but that wasn’t to last.

He grabbed you by your shoulder, and whispered something into your ear.

“ _Sorry about this. It’s protocol.”_ Moments later, you gasped as you very quickly felt your body go numb before falling into him. He stroked your hair slightly as things started turning woozy, before picking you up as everything went black. 

As you were unconscious though, Seven sighed out loud as he grabbed hold of your belongings, and gave Vanderwood a blank stare. “Honestly… Do you  _really_ think that she’s enough of a threat to basically tranquillise her?! She’s… just a victim in all of this...”

“You made the situation a whole lot worse by letting her distract you. For all you know, she could have been working for somebody who _needed_ you distracted.”

“… Says the person who _just had_ to kiss her?”

“Just get to the bunker, 707. We don’t want her to find out the passwords to get in and out, do we?”

Seven rolled his eyes, before doing a half-arsed salute. “Yes ma’am… Don’t kiss her again on the way though.” Before he could get lectured for calling him ‘ _ma’am’_ though, he walked over to his car and slipped back into it. “I’ll just get my baby in before I open the door for you...”

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Everything around you was a daze… You could see people walking about, but not what else they were doing. All of their voices were an incoherent mass of noises, and what made things worse… is that you couldn’t move. Something was holding you down, something was stopping you from doing anything! Even breathing was a struggle as you felt some sort of weight press down more and more, until suddenly…

A voice became clearer amongst the noise. It was calm, and straight to the point. “Stop thrashing about. You’ll be able to move soon.” And once they finished speaking, you realised that… there wasn’t multiple people. There was… only one. They were pacing back and forth… But stopped when you slowly moved your arm up. “There we go… That’s much better. Isn’t it?”

“Mmm… Mhmm...”

Then you realised that you weren’t dreaming… but instead lying down on a bed. The weight upon you was a few blankets, which you had been able to tangle yourself up into. “Don’t get up too fast. You’re just waking up from the effects of the tranquilliser. Just wait until you can sit up, and drink from that bottle of water just next to you.” There was a moment of silence, before the voice continued. “When you can get up and about, I’ll get you something healthy to eat. After all that crap you ate in that apartment, you need at least _some_ goodness in you.”

Slowly, you untangled yourself from the blankets, and rubbed your eyes to try and clear up your vision just enough to see who was talking to you… even though it could only be one of two people.

Eventually, you realised who was looking over you… Vanderwood. Of course… He was the one who ordered you here after all.

“… Nice to see you’re finally awake. Welcome to 707’s bunker – your new home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like me to write more for this, please feel free to say so in the comments! I'll be open to it~


End file.
